


The Routine

by MelyndaR



Series: Broken Together [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you, my darlings," Ana declared quietly.<br/>Edwin’s soft snore was the only reply Ana received, and she smiled into the darkness, closing her eyes as she considered the idea that, if nothing else, this post-mission routine of theirs might not be so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Routine

Ana always tried not to let it bother her when Edwin and Peggy went out on missions together, but she had seen firsthand what could happen if something _did_ go wrong, so most of the time she chose to just have a little  faith and block it from her mind. Yet, half the time, she still managed to end up nervously twittering around the house – doing whatever cleaning Edwin hadn’t gotten to, painting, knitting, drawing, checking in on some of the tamer animals in Mr. Stark’s menagerie, and cooking.

While most of those activities were mere distractions, she’d found that painting and cooking in particular were actually _calming_ for her. On the days when the dangers of working with the SSR were particularly difficult to dispel from her mind, these were the things she most often found herself doing. Last week, she had managed to paint a magnificently detailed portrait of Peggy from memory, just for the sake of seeing if she had memorized her face as well as she thought she had.

This week, however, she found herself cooking more than anything else. The case Peggy and Edwin were working on with Chief Sousa had proven to be particularly taxing and time consuming, and Ana felt like she’d barely seen “her dynamic duo” all week. So, when Edwin very early Saturday morning to tell her that the case was finally over and he and Peggy were coming home, somehow her inclination to cook became worse than it had been all week… at least after she realized that she wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep _at least_ until she saw them safe and sound at home.

She got up instead, putting on a silky housecoat and tying her otherwise free-flowing hair back with a ribbon before she went into the kitchen. Her first thought – as it often was – was to make an apple torte, but that had inarguably become Edwin’s purview of late.

_Let it never be said that her husband wasn’t a man of his word when it came to her and Peggy._

 Looking around the dimly-lit kitchen, she decided that a warming up some leftovers might be in order, regardless. She never knew for sure if Peggy and Edwin ate properly while they were out working their cases during long stretches like this, and the fact that they often refused to tell her if asked made it all the more suspect besides.

So, by the time the door opened and Ana heard twin sets of footfalls – one of which definitely had the ring of high heels to it ( _how and_ why _Peggy chose to wear such things in the face of legwork, Ana would never understand_ ) – there were three plates of food warming in the oven. It was simple hash from the night before, but it would pass for a sort of breakfast as well, and she would eat with them more on principal than anything. Then showers would likely be in order, and then _going back to bed_ would be _necessary_.

Pulling out the plates and putting them on the kitchen table, Ana realized almost despairingly that they’d done things like this so often that a routine of sorts had been established for the three of them. But before the thought could go any further, arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and a forehead fell against her shoulder with a soft sigh.

Setting down the trio of forks she’d gotten out, Ana reached behind her to run a hand through Peggy’s hair, asking softly, “Was it that bad, love?”

“No,” Peggy and Edwin muttered together.

Edwin came around to Ana’s front, kissing her before adding, “But it was _long_ , and we are hungry and tired-”

“In that order,” Peggy mumbled against Ana’s shoulder, and the redhead chuckled under her breath.

“-And you are wonderful,” Edwin finished.

“Perfectly fantastic,” Peggy agreed, kissing Ana’s neck quickly before she made quick work of spreading out the forks and plopping down at the table.

Peggy was, Ana noted, far too tired to bother with being graceful at the moment, and Edwin had already undone his tie, letting it hang loosely about his neck. Regardless of what Peggy claimed, it was clear to Ana that _sleep_ was of the upmost importance here… even if they did rather smell as if they needed to shower first.

Smiling to herself, she briefly debated the wisdom of taking them outside and shoving them into the pool beforehand. _It would wash away the first layer of grime after all, and likely wake them up a bit in the process._

She decided to be merciful instead. Once the food was finished, she rinsed off the dishes, deciding that proper washing could wait until after they slept, and herded the other two into the shower. One of the perks of living in a Stark mansion: the showers were big enough to accommodate all three of them if they so desired, and right now Peggy and Edwin just stripped and went in together nearly on autopilot. They hadn’t actual _spoken_ since sitting down to eat, and that said volumes all on its own about how exhausted they were.

Ana slipped her own robe and gown off, undoing her hair with one tug to her ribbon before she stepped in behind Edwin. As he began to wash Peggy’s hair for her, Ana ran a washcloth over him, and then reached up to message his shoulders while he took a different washcloth to Peggy’s back.

His head lolled forward nearly instantly. “You, my darling, are wonderful."

“Thank you." And then, "Are you still awake, love?” she asked Peggy.

“I can only promise five more minutes of wakefulness before I fall asleep right here,” Peggy replied.

“We can’t have that. You’d best finish washing off, then, you two. I’ll be right back.”

Ana stepped out, dried off and slipped on her robe, and then went to get pajamas for both of the other two. When she came back into the bathroom, she handed them both towels, then the pajamas. Once they were dressed comfortably, she took one of each of their hands in hers, and led two extremely complacent “adventurers” into their bedroom, where they sat back to back on the bed, Edwin brushing Ana’s hair as Ana brushed Peggy’s.

When they were done, Peggy chunked both brushes listlessly onto the vanity table, and she and Edwin both curled up under the blankets exactly where they were – which left Ana happily in the middle. She leaned over Peggy to flip off the bedside lamp, kissed Peggy’s cheek, then Edwin’s, and lay down between them, whispering, “I love you, my darlings.”

Edwin’s soft snore was the only reply Ana received, and she smiled into the darkness, closing her eyes as she considered the idea that, if nothing else, this post-mission routine of theirs might not be so bad after all.


End file.
